


[podfic] Heart's Desire

by mothlights



Series: Teen Wolf podfics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Format: Streaming, M/M, Mates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1145906">Dira Sudis's <i>Heart's Desire</i></a>   Streaming, MP3 & M4B   [00:24:10]</p>
<p> <em>Stiles was way past old enough to pick someone and commit. He just wasn't committing to Derek.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145906) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> (edited slightly on 4/8/14.)

## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

00:24:10

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Hearts_Desire__Dira_Sudis__mothlights.mp3)** (22.2 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Hearts_Desire__Dira_Sudis__mothlights.m4b)** (21.7 MB)



(right click and Save As)

| 

cover by mothlights  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for podfic hosting. Thanks to dsudis for blanket permission.


End file.
